My Muse
by slitherginger
Summary: Pikir Haechan, Mark mungkin sudah tidak waras bahkan nyaris buta sampai-sampai meliriknya yang tidak ada menarik-menariknya. Mark itu sama berisiknya dengan penggemarnya. Tapi sayangnya Haechan menyukainya. "You are my muse for every single beautiful lyric that I have made, Haechan." –Mark. Fluffy story of MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN NCT


**MY MUSE**

.

.

MarkHyuck / MarkChan

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

Romantic fluffy

.

.

This is boys love, I warn you

.

.

Perhatikan keterangan tanggal karena alur tidak menentu

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

MY MUSE

* * *

 _Thuesday, 25_ _th_ _of July_

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 14:45 saat kuliah yang ditempuh Mark berakhir. Berarti masih tersisa waktu 15 menit sebelum sesi latihannya di klub musik. Mark bergegas membereskan barangnya dan menuju tangga untuk turun dua lantai dari ruang kuliahnya barada saat ini, tapatnya menuju ruang kuliah kekasihnya di lantai dasar. Memutuskan untuk bertemu sejenak sebelum berpisah lagi selama 2 jam. Semoga saja kuliah kekasihnya tidak memakan waktu sampai jam 3 tepat.

Seperti rutinitas beberapa bulan terakhir, apalagi ketika Mark resmi menjadikan Haechan sebagai kekasihnya, di sinilah Mark, berakhir di depan ruang kuliah Haechan menunggu kuliah kekasihnya itu selesai.

Tepat pukul 14:50 terlihat professor Song keluar dari ruang itu. Mark yang melihatnya tentu saja menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa demi menjaga sopan santun. Diikuti dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang silih berganti mengeluarkan diri dari ruang tersebut.

 _Ah itu dia._

Sosok bersurai madu halus yang Mark tunggu keluar juga dengan ransel dan beberapa buku yang dibawa dalam pelukannya. Berhenti sekilas untuk melihat sekeliling mencari sang kekasih yang biasanya akan menunggunya jika kebetulan mereka mempunyai jam kuliah yang sama.

Setelah retinanya menangkap pria tampan –kekasihnya, Haechan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria itu dan di balas dengan uluran tangan untuk menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya, menuntunnya menuju pintu keluar gedung tempat mereka berada.

"Hai sayang, mau menemaniku latihan?" tawar Mark pada Haechan berharap kekasihnya itu menjawab iya kali ini. Karena berkali-kali Mark menawarkan, sebanyak itu pula Haechan akan menolak.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu di taman seperti biasanya."

Haechan memandang sosok yang berjalan disampingnya sedikit mendongak memamerkan senyum terbaiknya bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja meskipun menunggu sendirian.

Mark menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gedung. Menarik genggamannya pelan agar Haechan menghadap padanya dengan sempurna.

"Aku selalu khawatir jika harus membuatmu menunggu sendirian."

Haechan terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran dari kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah berubah. Malah mungkin semakin parah.

Bukannya Haechan tidak mau, hanya saja ia perlu mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kekasihnya tau.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mark, sungguh. Lagi pula aku punya pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

Haechan melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti dengan Mark. Mencoba memotong pembicaraan agar pria tampannya tidak bertanya semakin dalam seperti biasanya.

"Apakah klub mu selalu membuatmu sesibuk itu?"

 _Nah kan_

Haechan memang sering beralibi bahwa yang membuatnya lebih memilih duduk menunggu dengan laptopnya di taman adalah karena pekerjaannya di klub jurnalistik. Dan syukurlah Mark percaya pada alibinya tanpa menanyakan lebih jauh lagi.

 _Apakah kau yakin Haechan?_

"Aku menyukainya."

Haechan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Klub jurnalistik memang menyenangkan untuknya, tapi sesuatu yang Haechan kerjakan diam-diam dari Mark adalah lebih menyenangkan.

Mark menghela napas lelah. Haechan memang keras kepala. Tapi ia tak sampai hati memaksakan kehendaknya. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang selalu mengiyakan apa keinginan pria manisnya itu.

"Ya asal kau bahagia saja. Tak masalah untukku."

Haechan tertawa senang akan hal itu. Mark adalah kekasih sempurna versinya. Perhatian. Protektif tapi masih membuatnya nyaman. Dan yang paling penting, Mark selalu berusaha mengerti dirinya meskipun sering kali ia mendapati pria itu menghela napas dan mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan diri.

"Baiklah ku rasa kita harus berpisah sekarang." Ujar Mark menyesal.

"Sampai jumpa di jam 5, sayang."

.

.

* * *

MY MUSE

* * *

.

.

Mark memang tak sejenius Henry –ketua klub musik tempatnya bergabung. Tapi Mark ahli memainkan gitar, ditambah kemampuannya menciptakan rap secara spontan. Jangan pernah tanyakan lirik yang baru saja ia bawakan, karena hal itu keluar begitu saja, bukan semacam ghost writing seperti apa yang kebanyakan orang lain bayangkan.

Tapi belakangan Henry sering memuji kerja Mark yang memutuskan untuk ikut ambil andil dalam lagu-lagu yang diproduksinya. Dan Henry sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Menurutnya, perpaduan antara dirinya dan Mark adalah kejeniusan yang sesungguhnya.

Haruskah Henry berterimakasih pada sosok manis pujaan hati Mark? Karena jujur saja, Mark itu tipikal orang yang cuek. Dia hanya akan bersedia jika diminta bergabung dalam hasil bukan dalam proses. Dan Henry sangat menyayangkan hal itu –itu dulu.

Henry mulai mensyukuri perubahan Mark sejak kampusnya mengadakan acara Young Cultural Festival tahunan yang mana saat itu adalah tahun pertama Mark ikut serta. Katakanlah hari itu merupakan hari keberuntungan untuk seorang Mark Lee yang hidupnya terlalu malang tanpa warna –menurut Henry. Saat itu stan klub musik tepat berhadapan dengan stan klub jurnalistik. Sebut saja ini takdir. Dan entah kenapa Mark mendadak bodoh dan tidak becus saat itu membuat Henry harus mengumpat beberapa kali.

Bagaimana Henry tidak bisa menahan umpatannya jika yang dilakukan Mark hanyalah memandang adik tingkatnya –yang diketahui bernama Haechan. Sekedar informasi Henry suka sekali modus pada ketua klub jurnalistik yang sangat cantik dan populer, membuatnya juga mengetahui semua anggota klub itu untuk menyempurnakan usaha modusnya.

Mark tetap memainkan gitarnya dengan sangat baik seakan dirinya hapal diluar kepala, tapi malah melupakan lirik rap yang telah Henry ciptakan. Membuat Henry merasa tidak dihargai di waktu yang tidak tepat. Demi Tuhan saat ini klubnya sedang melakukan promosi dan beberapa pengunjung mengerumuni stan mereka. Tapi dengan bodohnya Mark mencari celah untuk dapat melihat ke stan seberang bahkan sesekali menyuruh pengunjung yang berdiri menghalangi pandangannya untuk segera menyingkir. Bukankah itu tidak sopan? Dan jelas sekali Henry memandangnya sebagai sebuah malapetaka. Membuatnya berjanji untuk membuat perhitungan dengan adik tingkatnya itu setelah semua ini usai.

Beberapa kali Henry akan menepuk punggung Mark dengan keras agar adik tingkatnya itu kembali terfokus untuk membawakan bagian rapnya. Tapi tebak apa yang keluar dari mulut pria tampan itu? Bukan lirik yang diciptakan Henry, malah terdengar seperti puisi cinta ditelinganya. Membuat isi lagu yang dibawakan mereka sangatlah tidak sesuai.

Bagaimana bisa saat dimana Henry membawakan lagu dramatis mengisahkan seeorang yang sedang patah hati malah diselingi dengan lirik-lirik rap romansa yang terdengar sangat cheesy. That's not match at all dude, and –is it make sense? Henry bahkan nyaris berimprovisasi dengan menyertakan umpatan-umpatan tidak sopan jika saja matanya tidak melihat ke arah yang menjadi fokus mata Mark sejak tadi.

 _Oh, Mark Lee sedang jatuh cinta rupanya._

Henry menyeringai. Mengganti lagunya dengan beberapa lagu dengan kisah jatuh cinta. Ya setidaknya jika Mark tidak mau bekerja sama, biarkan dia yang bekerja sama. Bersyukurlah pada kejeniusan ketua klub musik ini, dan bersyukurlah juga pada beberapa anggota yang membawakan instrumen lainnya yang untungnya lebih kooperatif.

Mark itu berbakat dengan rap spontannya. Dan Henry akan memanfaatkan hal itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Setelah hari itu berlalu, Mark makin gencar dengan usahanya mendekati anggota klub jurnalistik itu. Terlalu terang-terangan dalam menunjukkan seberapa besar ia telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Haechan. Menghujaninya dengan perhatian sampai dengan perlakuan-perlakuan cheesy lainnya. Demi Tuhan apakah Mark tidak sadar situasi bahwa dirinya adalah pusat perhatian di kampus mereka? Membuat Henry terkadang khawatir kalau Haechan akan mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik. Tapi syukurlah karena Haechan merupakan mahasiswa dengan citra terbersih dan pribadi yang sangat baik, membuatnya jauh dari perlakuan-perlakuan yang sempat Henry takutkan.

Bahkan beberapa kali Henry mendapati Mark memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan berpenerangan temaram dengan sebuah gitar, chord note dan pensil yang diapit di telinga kanannya. Jangan lupakan senyum bodohnya. Henry sangat yakin kalau Mark memanglah benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Pernah sekali ia menawarkan diri untuk mengambil alih pembuatan lirik dari lagu yang diproduksi Henry. Tentu saja Henry tidak yakin untuk menyerahkan proyeknya pada amatiran sekelas Mark. Terlebih lagu ini akan dibawakan pada acara penting di kampus mereka. Tapi mengingat kerja bagus adik tingkatnya itu saat acara Young Cultural Festival waktu itu, membuat Henry sedikit menaruh kepercayaannya pada Mark. Mengatasnamakan pria yang sedang jatuh cinta. Karena percayalah cinta akan membuat seorang pria bertindak diluar batas kemampuannya. Dan hey! Mark mengerjakannya dengan sangat luar biasa!

Ketahuilah alasan Mark menawarkan diri pada saat itu adalah karena Mark yakin Haechan akan datang pada acara wajib kampus mereka. Dan ia bersyukur karena klub musik diberi kepercayaan untuk membawakan beberapa lagu sebagai hiburan.

Mark tidak pernah bisa menahan dirinya di depan Haechan. Tampak seperti buku terbuka gamblang yang sangat mudah dibaca. Lagi pula Mark juga tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya. Menurutnya semakin banyak orang yang tau maka semakin baik pula untuk dirinya. Hitung-hitung menandai Haechan sebagai calon kekasihnya. Tolong dicatat dan digaris besar, calon.

Dasar bedebah.

Klub musik atau bisa dikatakan –Mark, membawakan lagunya dengan sangat baik. Terlalu baik hingga menyertakan perasaan di dalamnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Haechan di depan umum. Bagaimana tidak terlihat Jelas jika pandangan Mark hanya tertuju pada satu titik –pada Haechan. Membuat dirinya yang memang memiliki banyak penggemar yang suka sekali memperhatikan dan mengelu-elukan namanya dengan sangat berisik mengikuti arah pandangan mata idola mereka, dan seketika Haechan menjadi pusat perhatian. Haechan malu, sangat malu. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah semerah tomat kelewat matang. Tapi sayangnya pemandangan itu tampak semakin menawan di mata seorang Mark Lee.

Mark Lee memang suka tak tau diri.

Mulai hari itu Mark mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai rekan produksi bagi sang ketua klub musik –Henry. Mark merasa perlu menyalurkan luapan perasaannya ke dalam sesuatu yang bernilai artistik yang kemudian bisa ia persembahkan untuk Haechan. Dan Henry menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Mark berubah menjadi begitu produktif sejak mengagumi atau mungkin dapat disebut mencintai adik tingkatnya di klub jurnalistik.

Ya Mark telah menemukan sumber inspirasinya. Muse nya.

.

.

* * *

MY MUSE

* * *

.

.

 _Friday, 12_ _th_ _of may, 10 am_

"Mark hentikan. Kita menjadi pusat perhatian."

Haechan memeluk bukunya erat-erat di bangku taman –tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang pinggir danau buatan kampusnya. Niat Haechan untuk membaca beberapa katalog untuk keperluan klubnya sambil mendinginkan kepalanya setelah beberapa jam dilaluinya mengikuti kuliah professor Kang yang menegangkan, berakhir dengan kericuhan yang lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh sosok pria yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini hobi sekali menempeli dirinya di mana pun ia berada.

Sebenarnya yang sosok pria itu lakukan hanya menghampirinya dengan sebuah gitar dan bernyanyi yang ia yakin hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua saking lirihnya. Namun salahkan tingkat kepopuleran pria itu yang menyebabkan beberapa mahasiswa yang biasanya sangat jarang sekali mengunjungi tempat ini, beralih menjadi berbondong-bondong hanya untuk melihat seorang Mark Lee –sosok pria itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah kau."

Masih terfokus pada kegiatannya, Mark memandang Haechan dengan tatapan memuja masih dengan sebuah gitar yang kini dipeluknya menjadi sandaran untuk semakin memandang pujaan hatinya. Mengabaikan sekerumunan mahasiswa tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk yang bahkan sudah menjerit-jerit tidak karuan.

Haechan makin menundukkan kepalanya karena hal itu. Enggan menatap balik Mark ataupun melihat ke sekeliling yang pastinya sudah sangat ramai.

"Tapi aku peduli." Cicit Haechan pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Mark. Oh bahkah Mark masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir bahwa Haechan sangatlah menggemaskan dengan nada malu-malunya. Membuatnya tidak dapat menahan senyum lebar saking terpesonanya.

"Abaikan saja."

Mark itu kelewat santai. Mungkin bukan masalah besar baginya yang memang biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi tidak dengan Haechan.

Haechan mungkin beberapa kali jadi pusat perhatian dan itu di podium, untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai mahasiswa kebanggaan dari kampusnya, atau pada saat ia mempresentasikan proyek-proyeknya. Tapi jelas keadaan saat ini berbeda. Haechan tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian dengan pandangan yang eerr –bagaimana Haechan harus mengatakannya ya, semacam mengatakan _'betapa beruntungnya dirimu'_ atau _'idolaku, kenapa harus jatuh hati padamu?'_ dan lagi _'aku begitu iri padmu'_ bahkan ada yang _'enyah kau Lee Haechan!'_

Haechan rasa tangan mereka pasti sudah gatal sekali untuk mencabik-cabiknya. Tapi karena –banyak yang mengatakan, dirinya merupakan mahasiswa dengan citra terbersih mungkin membuat mereka menahan diri untuk melakukannya. Karena memang tak ada alasan untuk mereka membenci Haechan.

 _Haechan adalah sosok sempurna tanpa cacat_

"Aku tidak bisa Mark. Bisakah kau berhenti? Aku –aku tidak nyaman."

Haechan makin gelisah di tempat duduknya. Memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi senantiasa terunduk. Menatap Mark dengan tatapan memohonnya. Paling tidak agar Mark mengerti bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyukai keadaan ini.

"Aku menghargai usahamu. Tapi tidak seperti ini."

Haechan bukannya tidak tau kalau penggemar Mark akan selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan mencemooh dan iri. Bahkan kini eksistensi dirinya yang biasanya jauh dari perhatian mendadak berubah. Hanya melihatnya lewat di tengah lorong saja sudah menimbulkan bisik-bisik tidak jelas. Dan Haechan sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

Pernah sekali Haechan mendengar pembicaraan beberapa mahasiswa yang pastilah penggemar Mark mengatakan betapa beruntungnya orang biasa sepertinya yang hanya memiliki otak cemerlang menarik perhatian pria setampan dan sepopuler Mark. Membuat mereka iri saja. Tapi ini bukan kehendak Haechan. Jika Haechan memiliki pilihan, maka ia akan lebih memilih untuk hidup tanpa disadari keberadaannya oleh dunia termasuk oleh pria sekelas Mark yang ternyata sangatlah merepotkan.

Haechan menghela napas sejenak. Melihat sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bersalah dan tidak nyaman sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan pria itu.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan tidak mengundang perhatian seperti ini? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau melakukannya."

Mark melepas pelukan pada gitar miliknya. Meletakkan benda tersebut di tanah bersandar pada bangku taman yang tengah ia duduki. Memandang Haechan dengan lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Pandangan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar memuja sosok manis dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau terlalu berharga untuk disembunyikan."

 _Blush_

Dan Haechan tidak bisa menahan pipinya untuk tidak memerah karena perkataan Mark barusan.

Dasar perayu ulung.

Sejujurnya Mark bukanlah perayu ulung. Hanya saja jatuh hati pada Haechan membuat seorang Mark Lee menjadi lebih cheesy dan fluffy seperti saat ini. Dan Mark tidak dapat menahannya meskipun ia sendiri merasa kalau ini bukanlah dirinya yang biasa.

.

.

* * *

MY MUSE

* * *

.

.

Hampir tak ada hari penuh ketenangan lagi bagi Haechan semenjak pria tampan yang menurutnya sangat kurang kerjaan itu datang menyapanya. Haechan terganggu. Sangat. Apalagi Haechan adalah seorang kutu buku dimana ketenangan adalah poin penting yang dibutuhkannya. Bukan berarti Haechan menutup diri untuk bersosialisasi. Hanya saja ia butuh waktu-waktu tertentu untuk menyendiri dengan dunianya. Mencari inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di klub jurnalistik dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Yang Haechan herankan sampai sekarang adalah bagaimana bisa seorang sepopuler Mark Lee –yang itupun diketahuinya dari Renjun, tertarik padanya. Haechan lebih suka menyebut ini dengan mengganggu alih-alih tertarik. Mark itu eerr –tampan. Haechan mengakuinya. Tapi menurut Haechan, Mark mungkin sudah tidak waras bahkan nyaris buta sampai-sampai meliriknya yang tidak ada menarik-menariknya.

Haechan hanya belum tau saja bahwa dirinya adalah definisi keindahan dari seluruh yang Mark inginkan.

Menurut Haechan, Mark terlalu gamblang menunjukkan bahwa pria itu menyukainya. Tidak hanya Haechan, mungkin seisi kampus yang hanya melihat sekilaspun akan tau kalau yang Mark lakukan adalah bentuk dari usaha 'mari menjadikan Haechan kekasihku'. Bagaimana tidak jika yang Mark lakukan adalah mencekoki Haechan dengan lagu-lagu romansa ciptaannya tak kenal tempat dan waktu. Apakah ini jaman pujangga? Kenapa pria itu seolah terjebak dengan dunia tak bergunyanya. _Hah yang benar saja_. Membuatnya merasa bahwa Mark sama berisiknya dengan penggemar-penggemarnya.

.

.

* * *

MY MUSE

* * *

.

.

 _Wednesday, 14_ _th_ _of june_

Ingat saat sebulan penuh Mark dengan gencar mendekati Haechan, dan begitu pula dengan Haechan yang gencar menolak eksistensi pria itu. Terkadang Haechan harus berlari segera setelah kuliahnya berakhir mencari tempat-tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan terkecil untuk dikunjungi mahasiswa demi menghindari seorang Mark. Tapi memang seisi dunia tidak memberkatinya. Bahkan seluruh mahasiswa dikampus yang dilihatnya adalah visuaisasi nyata dari konspirasi alam semesta. Membuatnya nyaris tak memiliki celah kecil untuk bersembunyi.

"Haechan, aku tidak tau harus berapa banyak lagi lagu yang ku ciptakan hanya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku."

Oke sepertinya ini klimaks. Dan tolong sadarkan pria tampan bernama Mark Lee ini untuk tau tempat. Kantin. Di jam makan siang. Sempurna sekali bukan?

Haechan mulai gelisah. Inginnya melarikan diri tapi tubuhnya enggan menuruti.

Deretan antrian mahasiswa yang awalnya sangat antusias dengan jam makan siang pun kini sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada nampan mereka. Melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Mark nampaknya lebih menarik saat ini.

"Ku rasa seluruh kata-kata indah yang ada tidak pernah cukup untukku mengungkapkan betapa menawannya kau dimataku."

Omong kosong yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi begitulah adanya.

"Aku tau kau mungkin saja merasa terganggu dengan perlakuanku. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Semuanya keluar begitu saja. Bahkan semua untaian lirik itu."

Kerongkongan Mark mendadak kering. Tapi kini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Sungguh aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa –bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sejak saat pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Detak jantung Haechan bekerja dengan lebih menggila. Padahal ia sudah tau bahwa arah pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke sana. Tapi tetap saja setiap detiknya terasa seperti bom waktu untuk seorang Lee Haechan.

 _Ku rasa jantungku akan meledak sebentar lagi, jika bedebah tampan ini tak kunjung menyelesaikannya._

 _Dan demi Tuhan mulut bodoh katakan sesuatu untuk paling tidak membuat Mark memilih tempat lain saja saat mengatakannya._

"You are my muse, Haechan. Bahkan ku rasa aku bisa menciptakan lagu sebanyak yang kau mau sebagai luapan perasaanku yang tak ada hentinya –oke lupakan gitar dan lagu-lagu itu .."

Beberapa mahasiswa menjerit tertahan. Bahkan sempat terdengar Henry berseru _'Eewh Mark Lee kau begitu menjijikkan dengan gombalan tua itu'_

Merahnya pipi Haechan sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Namun anehnya mata Haechan tidak dapat berpaling dari mata tajam nan teduh milik Mark.

Mulutnya juga oh mulutnya. _Kemana suaraku menghilang, tolong!_

"Jadi Haechan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Bohong jika Haechan tidak tersentuh dengan perlakuan Mark padanya selama ini. Pada awalnya ia memang merasa terganggu. Terlebih ia yang tidak biasa diperhatikan mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian. Salahkan Mark yang terlalu popular hingga membuat setiap gerak-geriknya menjadi perhatian dan bahan pembicaraan panas. Termasuk Mark yang jelas sekali menunjukkan kalau ia jatuh hati pada Haechan. Membuat beberapa penggemarnya harus menelan bulat-bulat harapan mereka untuk mendapatkan hati Mark. Dan Haechan merasa buruk akan hal itu.

Meskipun demikian, Haechan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat bahwa Mark sedang bermain-main dengannya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam namun teduh itu selalu bisa menjelaskan bahwa ada keseriusan di sana. Ditambah lagi bagaimana gigihnya usaha pria tampan itu untuk mendapatkannya. Tanpa memaksa, hanya menunggu pintu itu untuk terbuka sendiri untuknya secara perlahan.

Haechan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika hatinya perlahan juga jatuh dan menerima eksistensi Mark yang memaksa mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menjawab –

"Y –ya, tentu saja, aku mau."

.

.

* * *

MY MUSE

* * *

.

.

 _Thuesday, 25_ _th_ _of July, 9 pm_

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya setelah rutinitas mengantarkan sang pujaan hati pulang ke rumah dengan selamat dan membersihkan tubuhnya, Mark akan berakhir duduk bersandar pada ranjang nyamannya dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Membuka browser yang biasa ia pakai dan mengunjungi laman salah satu blog yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya.

Blog yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai Baby Bear itu merupakan blog yang berisi tentang fiksi-fiksi dengan berbagai genre. Tapi sebulan terakhir ini pemilik blog entah kenapa sangat suka membuat fiksi bergenre romance.

Mark bukanlah orang yang suka membaca. Menurutnya membaca sangatlah membosankan. Mark bahkan sering mendapati dirinya yang memang hanya memiliki pertahanan sedikit, tertidur begitu saja. Terlebih bahan bacaannya adalah fiksi.

Untuk apa Mark repot-repot menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk membaca khayalan orang? Membaca bahan mata kuliah saja sangat berat. Untung saja itu merupakan keharusan. Dan Mark sangat berusaha keras akan hal itu mengingat dirinya merupakan anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga dan orang tuanya sangat bertaruh banyak padanya. Mark bukan orang yang bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan harapan orang tuanya.

Tapi pengecualian untuk fiksi-fiksi dalam blog ini. Alasannya? Karena pemilik blog sekaligus menulisnya adalah sang pujaan hatinya sendiri –Lee Haechan. Dan Haechan adalah visualisasi nyata dari segala bentuk pengecualian dalam hidup seorang Mark Lee. Jangan tanya kenapa Mark bisa tau tentang hal ini. Karena dengan menjadi pengagum yang bahkan kini telah berubah menjadi pencinta, membuat Mark berusaha keras –sangat keras untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang Haechan. Tanpa terkecuali. Tanpa terlewat satu pun.

Mark pura-pura tidak tau ketika sang kekasih lebih suka menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya di taman sambil menunggunya selesai latihan alih-alih ikut ke klub musik menemaninya. Sendiri akan sangat membosankan bukan? Dan Mark tidak ingin kekasihnya merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak aman. Terlebih kini Mark berubah menjadi sosok kekasih yang protektif. Meskipun Haechan selalu berkilah bahwa klubnya memberinya banyak pekerjaan dan ikut dengan Mark hanya akan membuatnya tidak fokus, Mark sangat tau bahwa yang Haechan kerjakan bukanlah itu. Mencoba menahan diri untuk memperbolehkan Haechan melakukan apa yang ia mau. Toh ia tau apa alasan sebenarnya dari sang pujaan hati.

Alasan kedua adalah karena fiksi romance yang ditulis oleh Haechan menjadikan Mark sebagai objek khayalan pria manis itu. Alih-alih sebuah fiksi, tulisan Haechan lebih terlihat seperti buku diary. Mark terkesan tentu saja. Membayangkan Haechan berfantasi liar tentang dirinya adalah sebuah kebanggan tersendiri untuknya.

Mark merasa Haechan jauh lebih terbuka tentang perasaannya pada Mark yang tertuang dalam karya tulisnya. Bukannya kekasihnya itu tidak mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan gamblang, hanya saja terkadang Haechan sangatlah pemalu akan hal itu. Membuat Mark harus menerka-nerka apakah sang pujaan hati menyukai sesuatu yang ia lakukan dan berikan atau tidak. Apakah Haechan hanya mengatakan iya karena tidak enak hati dengannya. Mark tau Haechan adalah sosok baik hati. Dan Mark tak pernah salah memilih kekasih.

"Aku tidak tau kalau aku terlihat begitu sempurna di matamu."

Oke mari tinggalkan si bedebah pemuji dirinya sendiri macam Mark Lee ini. Tapi dari sini semua orang akan tau bahwa baik Mark ataupun Haechan sama-sama menjadikan satu sama lain sebagai pusat inspirasi mereka. Muse mereka.

 _You are my muse for every single beautiful lyric that I have made, Haechan. –Mark_

 _You are my muse for every single romance fiction that I have wrote, Mark. –Haechan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hai aku hadir lagi bukan dengan sebuah update tapi malah bikin ff baru. Maafkan aku TT

Boleh ya curhat dikit. Sejujurnya aku lagi struggle banget. Kegiatanku yang gak kunjung nyantai juga, ditambah dengan draft TBP 2 chapter (2 CHAPTER YA TOLONG) di laptop yang tiba-tiba lenyap entah ada apa kenapa dan kemana (PLEASE INI LAPTOP NIAT BANGET SIH CARI PERKARA!), salahku juga sih gak kepikiran buat nyiapin serepan/?, jadi itulah alasan kenapa TBP take time too long for update. Bahkan sampek sekarang belum juga kelar TT. Dan kalian yang author pastilah tau rasanya apa yang kalian udah tulis gabisa di tulis ulang dengan feel yang sama persis. Just like TT. Dan aku sedang dalam masa mengingat feel waktu itu. sejujurnya udah pudar sih makanya tambah struggle aja aku sekarang.

Bicara soal inspirasi ff ini, berasal dari aku yang suka ngestalk tulisan orang tanpa mau meninggalkan jejak. Ya bash aku gpp kalo kalian mau. Mungkin efek aku orang introvert yang sialnya berakhir dengan jadi kpopers –yang yah kalian tau lah gimana rasanya beda negara, beda kebangsaan, beda darah, sampe beda agama pula sama bias kalian (What the hell I talk about) membuatku cenderung diam-diam kalo ngefans sama orang. Heboh sendirian tanpa mau menunjukkan kecintaanku sama yang bersangkutan. Ditambah lagi aku punya real life yang gabisa sejalan sama hobiku. Mungkin aku aja kali ya yang menganggap ini masalah serius. Entahlah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini I try to confess my feeling meskipuuun jadinya awkward banget buatku. Mungkin beberapa author di ffn pernah jadi korban ke awkward an ku. Hahaha I'm really sorry to not treat you better.

Teringat perkataan kak Ron yang sering bilang "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."

Literally, his word is the most magical spell that inspired me to write down what the hell I ever imagine. Makasih banget bangetnya banget sama kak Ron deh. Dan kalian tau apa yang aku lakukan kalo lagi kumat struggle nya? Buka blognya, baca tulisannya, ngestalk SNS nya, and voila~ HE REALLY MADE MY DAY!

Anyway ini ff cuma ku kerjakan dalam 3 jam. Dan ini bener-bener waktu tercepat sepanjang sejarah aku nulis. Gatau kenapa tumbenan imajinasiku lancar ajaa gitu macam uang saku yang bakal habis dalam sejenak kalo mata lagi ijo. Maklum sih ya words nya dikit. Tapi gapapa lah buat selingan (menghibur diri TT)

Udahan ah, panjang banget sih cuap-cuapnya, gapenting lagi. Bagi yang masih bersedia menunggu TBP untuk update, I really praise you guys. Kesabaran kalian ku hargai, ku junjung tinggi TT. Karena entah kenapa itu ff pertamaku bikin tertekan banget. Dan My Muse ini ku tujukan agar kalian setidaknya bisa bernapas (sedikit) lega selagi menunggu TBP update –entah kapan. Di do'akan saja ya biar paling gak akunya punya sedikit waktu luang untuk nyicil adegan per adegan.

See you next time (even I dunno). Salam MarkHyuck shipper. Saranghae~


End file.
